Global Melody
by Mossnose
Summary: While drunk, America suggests getting some use out of a karaoke machine! But the nations can only sing songs by people who are from their homes! Portugal, Britain and America comment, and may perform! OCs included, rated T for lyrics. You get to vote!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I only own a few OC's.

**Global Melody**

_It Begins_

Anabella grinned as Arthur groaned; in her opinion, this was one of Alfred's better ideas. The nations had gone out drinking after yet another unsuccessful world conference, and after a few drinks, the American stood up and had yelled out his plan for all to hear.

"_Hey, guys! We've got a karaoke machine, don't we? So let's put it to good use! But here's the kicker; you can only sing something that was performed by someone from your place!"_

She and at least half of the others had agreed, and now they were busy getting set up. The Portuguese woman looked over at her British companion and sighed. "I don't get what you're so annoyed about, Artie. You've got a lot of great options to pick from! And I know you're a good singer." The drunken Brit turned and gave her a slight glare.

"But it was _America's _idea, Ana. I don't want any part of this if it was his idea. And the fact that pretty much everyone's drunk really doesn't help matters much." He looked her over once before saying "You know, if your breasts were smaller, you could pass for your brother!"

"I know; I've been told," she laughed. Really, aside from her noticeable but not too big assets, she looked so much like Spain that people had gotten them confused from the back more often than not. "But really, I think this is going to be fun!"

"Says the girl who talks to her plants," he grumbled.

"It helps them to grow! It's a scientific fact. At least I don't let pregnant women pee everywhere!"

"If a pregnant woman has to piss, I'm not going to tell her where she can or can't do it! And what does that have to do with the conversation, anyways?"

She blinked. "I have honestly no idea," she admitted.

"But really, why are you so excited about this?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? I love music as much as I love _bacalhau_!" she told him.

He rolled his eyes. "And we _all _know how you're practically addicted to your salted codfish."

"Says the guy who can't go a day without tea."

"You're the one who introduced me to it in the first place!"

"Perhaps, but I'm not to blame for the curry addiction, right?"

"It's really good… it can't be helped…" His head hit the table and he started mumbling drunkenly under his breath. She laughed as America approached the two.

"Great idea, Al!" she chirped happily.

"Thanks, Ana!" he answered, happy as a clam. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not! He and I aren't like that. We're like… What do you call it when two people of opposing genders are friends but not together?" she asked.

"I think it's 'Platonic Life Partners.'"

"Yes! That's it! We're platonic life partners. Have been since the day we met. That was almost a millennium ago, actually. We met in 1147, but we didn't really get to hang out with each other until 1373. We've had our ups and downs over the centuries, but who hasn't? But I'm getting sidetracked; who's going first? You?"

He shook his head. "I've got way too many awesome songs to choose from! I'll pick in a bit, but for now I'm just gonna enjoy the show from here. This is gonna be fun! Hey, how much do you wanna bet that Sweden's gonna pick ABBA?"

"I'd bet my whole life's savings on that!" she laughed. "But I'm really looking forward to Finland's presentation. I hope he picks Lordi."

"Yeah; that would be freakin' awesome!"

"Will you two shaddup? It's startin'," Arthur grumbled.

"For someone who wasn't looking forward to this, you're oddly enthusiastic about it," Portugal chuckled.

Let the show begin!

* * *

><p>Now you, the readers, get to vote! Which nation do you want to hear singing certain songs? I've got a few set up already, but I'd like to hear what you think. Some special cases could be included, though. (For example, if someone wanted an Aqua song, the band is Danish while the female lead singer is Norwegian, so I could make it a duet.)<p>

Few fun facts: I tried looking up Portuguese stereotypes, but there weren't too many. 'Good at gardening' was included, so Anabella talks to her houseplants to help them grow. And in Britain a pregnant woman can legally pee anywhere she wants to, even in a policeman's hat.

Portugal is a sea nation that has a well-developed fishing industry, and the foremost of their fish dishes is_ bacalhau_, or salted codfish. It is said that there are over 365 different ways to cook cod, one for each day of the year.

The British were also first introduced to tea by the Portuguese, who received it from the Chinese.

**Next Chapter:** Canada sings 'You Can't Take Me' by Bryan Adams.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. This one has my favorite character and one of my favorite artists! Lyrics are in italics.

Also, I've been thinking. I've heard that some people like to imagine the characters speaking along to the story, and some authors like to pick voices for their OC's. So I did the same. I like to think of Portugal's English voice as being Christine Marie Cabanos and her Japanese voice as Sanae Kobayashi.

Disclaimer: All I own are my OC's.

**Global Melody**

_Canada Round 1_

"So, who's first?" Anabella asked, glancing over at a sheet of paper that her American sort-of-brother had somehow acquired.

"Let's see… Mattie's up first!"

"Oh, I hope his music's as good as his codfish! Wait, it's not Justin Bieber, is it? I _hate _Justin Bieber," she growled.

"Not likely; Matt hates him too," Alfred assured.

"Celine Dion, then? She's… decent, I'll admit. And I know Switzerland likes her; she helped him win Eurovision that one year."

"We won't know until he starts," Arthur slurred. He'd gotten himself into a sitting position with his arms folded on the table, and he was no longer muttering gibberish.

"Matthew Williams, you're up first!" Portugal called. She just barely saw the semi-transparent figure of one of her favorite trade partners run up onto the stage and grab the microphone. As soon as he touched it, his invisibility factor broke, making him visible to everyone. "Does this happen every time he does that?" she asked. During last year's Halloween party at America's house, he had filled in as the MC, and everyone was able to see him just fine.

America nodded. "When he really wants attention, he'll get it," he said with a shrug.

"Now, before you start, let's go over the rules one more time: Rule #1, only artists from your home. Rule #2, repeat performances and duets are allowed for those of you who really like to sing or prefer not to do it alone. That's all. You may begin," England instructed.

"Thank you," Canada said with a small bow. He pressed a few buttons on the machine and the music started up. America furrowed his brow; he knew this song from somewhere. It wasn't until his brother sang the first words that he knew where he'd heard it before.

_You can't take me  
>Yeah!<em>

"Bryan Adams is Canadian?" he asked. Portugal nodded.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that," she said. She turned her focus back to the stage. Matthew certainly looked confident as he continued to sing.

_Gotta fight another fight  
>I gotta run another night<br>Get it out  
>Check it out<br>I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
>I gotta get me back<br>I can't be beat and that's a fact  
>It's OK<br>I'll find a way  
>You ain't gonna take me down no way<em>

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
>Don't push me<br>I'll fight it  
>Never gonna give in<br>Never gonna give it up, no  
>If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it<br>You can't come uninvited  
>Never gonna give in<br>Never gonna give it up, no  
>You can't take me<br>I'm free_

Anabella was humming along to the melody, obviously enjoying herself. Alfred was tapping his fingers on the table with a big grin on his face. Arthur, on the other hand, seemed to have passed out. Ana sighed when she noticed: even though Matthew was once one of his colonies, he'd always favored Al. Why couldn't he pay attention to the other brother for once?

_Why did it all go wrong?  
>I wanna know what's going on<br>And what's this holding me?  
>I'm not where I'm supposed to be<br>I gotta fight another fight  
>I gotta fight with all my might<br>I'm getting out, so check it out  
>You're in my way<br>Yeah, you better watch out_

_Oh, come on!  
>Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it<br>Don't push me  
>I'll fight it<br>Never gonna give in  
>never gonna give it up, no<br>If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
>You can't come uninvited<br>Never gonna give in  
>never gonna give it up, no<br>You can't take me  
>I'm free!<br>Oh yeah, I'm free!_

When the song ended, the Canadian bowed as the room erupted with applause. Portugal whistled and commented "That was wonderful, Matt!"

"That was so cool! I knew I had the right idea when I asked for your help with the soundtrack for Spirit!" America agreed.

Suddenly, Britain lifted his head from its position on the table. Had he really been listening? "It was an incredible performance. Very different from what I'd originally anticipated. I'm really proud, honestly."

Matthew was beaming with pride. "Thank you so much! This really means a lot!" he replied.

"Matthew Williams, everyone!" Another round of applause followed him off the stage back into the crowd. "Well, then, who's up next?" Portugal asked.

"Let's see… oh, Kiku."

"This is gonna be fun…"

* * *

><p>Few fun facts: Celine Dion won Eurovision for Switzerland back in 1988. It was the second time that Switzerland was able to win the contest, the first time being the contest's debut in 1956. It was also the last time that a song sung in French won.<p>

Bryan Adams was a Canadian singer, and he sang most (if not all) of the songs in the Dreamworks Movie 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'. You Can't Take Me is my second favorite; my personal favorite is Get Off Of My Back.

Also, Anabella was at the Halloween party as Mariza, a popular fado singer in Portugal. Fado is a genre of music that originated in Portugal, characterized by mournful tunes and lyrics, often about the sea or the life of the poor, and infused with a characteristic sentiment of resignation, fatefulness and melancholia. Fado can be about anything, but must follow a certain structure.

**Next Chapter: **Japan sings 'Disappearance of Hatsune Miku'! This'll be fun!


End file.
